Rosetail's tale
by Silent Shiver
Summary: This is a one-shot about a cat called Rose, formerly Rosetail of Thunderclan. Includes a death, so be warned.


Third person POV

Rose sat in atop a roof off one of the Twolegs dens. She gazed outwards at the forest, and Thunderclan territory. She felt a snarl rising to her lips at the thought of her home Clan, but quelled the rising urge to claw someone's pelt off as a black tom with an ash coloured muzzle padded towards her. Rose inwardly ransacked her memory for what to say to him. Smokemask, formerly Shadowclan, now a rogue, also her spy to see what the clans were up to, and also her mate. Well, she was his second mate, his first being Shimmerwave, the Thunderclan medicine cat. Shimmerwave was a pure white she-cat with blue eyes, and never seemed far from her herbs. Shimmerwave was, coincidentally, her littermate, though you'd never guess. Rose was mostly cream, with a cocoa coloured muzzle, ears, tail, and paws, with ice blue eyes that cats said had never seen happiness. Shimmerwave had left Smokemask, saying that it was breaking the warrior code, then became infuriated with Shimmerwave, and killed her two kits: Snowkit and Winterkit.

Rosetail, a battle-hungry, ferocious she-cat, and Shimmerwave, the sweet medicine cat of Thunderclan, dedicated to her herbs, like her apprentice, Mintpaw, and gentle and kind to a fault. She almost sneered in contempt. Perhaps today she'd end that mouse heart. Smokemask lept atop of the Twoleg den, his paws scrabbling for purchase, found some balance and sat next to her, their pelts brushing.

She turned her head to him, cocking her head inquisitively. Smokemask nodded in confirmation, that yes, she would be here at sundown. Rose felt triumph rising in her, her blue eyes bright with the victory. Sure enough, just after sundown, a white shape slipped through the trees to the small catmint patch next to the wall of a Twoleg den, completely oblivious to her doom awaiting a few fox-lengths away. She nodded to Smokemask, the black tom slipping away without a noise into to the coming night. Blueleopard, a Shadowclan tom with a black pelt with yellow leopard markings, raised his tail, signalling he was ready. She flicked her tail at Smokemask, and he nodded and mock limped towards the unknowing ebony back of his former mate, no longer trying to disguise his noises. Shimmerwave froze, her ears swivelling wildly as she said, her voice light and happy, " who's there?" Shimmerwave turned to face Smokemask, the tom only an outline. Her littermate cocked her head in confusion, not realising that the supposedly injured tom in front of her had killed her kits, as well as all the other kits and queens in the Thunderclan nursery at the time. Shimmerwave, the mouse brain, _finally_ realised that the tom in front of her was 'limping'.

"Are you OK?" she gasped, stepping towards Smokemask to see what his 'injury' was. "My paw," said Smokemask lamely. " I think I sprained it" he added. Shimmerwave cocked her head, the familiarity of the tom confusing her. "Do I know you?" she asked inquisitively. Smokemask dropped his paw to the ground, arrogance practically dripping off of his voice as he said, " I rather think you do, Shimmerwave".

Shimmerwave's POV

My mind raced at a 100 miles per hour. I peered at his face, the pieces of the puzzle clicking into place as I said, my voice numb with shock: " S-S-Smokemask". I heard a thump behind me as a familiar scent wafted across my nose. Rosetail. Fox dung. Another scent washed over her. Shadowclan.

A/N: Just so you know, Shimmerwave is parallel to a Twoleg den, with Smokemask in front of her, Rose(tail) behind her and Blueleopard on her right.

Shimmerwave's POV

I tensed, hackles rising, my eyes wide with fear and shock. This wasn't going to end well. I huddled against the cold stone wall of the Twoleg den, facing Smokemask as I spat, " what's wrong? Are you still sore about the fact that I rejected you? My clan is worth more than a relationship I should have never had, and especially with a tom with the mercy of a badger!"

Third person POV

That fast, it was over. Rose leapt on top of Shimmerwave and closed her jaws around her neck. That fast, the life drained from her blue eyes. The last thing Shimmerwave saw was her sister, standing above her dying body, her jaws wide with triumph.

Trivia:

Who is Rosetail's mentors, mothers, mate 's, mother's, mate?

The Rosetail is not the Rosetail from this story. You know, that elder Blackfoot murdered? (In Into the Wild)


End file.
